The Harem
by Zolton
Summary: Prompt on the Glee Kink Meme - Puck is Sultan and Rachel in an unwilling member of his harem
1. Chapter 1

Prompt on the Glee Kink Meme on live journal:

_**Basically, Puck is a king/sultan of sorts and he has a harem. Sex/impregnation of the girls and his latest harem girl is Rachel. She was bought and rebels against him but eventually succumbs to his charm. Basically want Puck/Rachel sex/impregnation but would LOVE the story with him and the other girls. Maybe in one part of the story Santana will tell Rachel to stop being so stuck up and being one of Puck's harem girls is better than starving on the streets. Bonus points is Rachel falls in love with Puck and for femslash.**_

_**Puck/Quinn**__**/Santana**__**/Brittany**_

**_Quinn/Santana/Brittany_**

_**Puck/Rachel**_

The Harem

Puck smirked as he surveyed his property, he was the youngest Sultan ever in the Kingdom of Lima and he was making the most of the _opportunities _that provided.

He wasn't a greedy man, he just liked the finer things in life and he was sure there wasn't _anything_ finer than his girls. Puck had never understood the concept of monogamy; not when he a harem of beautiful woman to take care of his every want and need, which was exactly where he was heading now.

As he made his way down to the main atrium he heard screaming and definitely not the good kind.

"I will not be treated like this; I am not some little tart that you can push around. I am a star, a performer, I am not a whore."

The voice was getting louder and more ear-splitting the closer Puck got. Wondering who this new girl was Puck finally reached the bottom of the staircase and walked towards the commotion.

"Ah there you are Sir." Puck tried to hold back the look of disdain that threatened to creep onto his face when he realised it was Jacob Ben Israel causing the disturbance.

"What the fuck do you want Jewfro, I thought I told you not to bother me again after the last _girl _you brought me." Puck visibly shuddered when he remembered Suzy Pepper, Puck may be loose but even he had standards.

"I have someone you would really like to meet here sir, please just give me one last chance."

Puck snorted as he looked down at the small brunette currently trying to fight her way out of Jewfro's grip. She was certainly stacked, her waist was tiny and even though she was wearing a long dress it was split to the thigh, exposing long, shapely legs which would no doubt look incredible wrapped around his waist. Finally tearing his gaze up to her face Puck felt his breathing hitch, she was stunning with large, expressive brown eyes and pouting lips which he could picture wrapped around his cock, his _rapidly_ hardening cock.

"What's you name?" Puck had walked towards Jewfro and this tiny woman and was now standing directly in front of her. He reached out to touch her cheek and was slightly annoyed when she shrunk back as if she was scared of him. Surely she knew that Puck would never hurt her, he wasn't that kind of man and everyone in the Kingdom knew that he looked after his girls.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I must insist that you release me immediately. I am not some commodity that you can buy and sell; I will not be treated this way. Please release me so that I may continue on my way to New York without further delay."

Puck raised an eyebrow as he listened to her little speech. _Feisty, I think I'll keep her!_

"And why exactly do you want to go to New York. Is my Kingdom not good enough for you Berry?"

"It really has nothing to do with your Kingdom I can assure you. I simply need to make my way to New York so that I can perform on Broadway. It has been my passion since I was a child and no one is going to get in my way, is that understood."

Puck felt himself getting more and more aroused as he listened to this fiery little creature. He was sure that she would be incredible in bed, domineering and energetic, a welcome addition to his harem. Now all he had to do was convince her to stay.

* * *

Santana Lopez was bored; seriously there was only one thing to do around here when Puck wasn't about and looking over at Brittany she decided that maybe she could help with her problem.

Making her way over the cushions that where scattered all over the floor she started stroking Brittany's legs as she crawled up her body.

Brittany began to make soft moaning noises as she started to wake up and smiled down at Santana when she realised what she was doing.

"Hey San."

"Hey Brit." Santana smirked as she softly pressed her lips to Brittany's, swallowing her moan as her fingers slid under the flimsy negligee she wore, stroking along her slit and slowly began circling her clit.

It had become customary for the girls in Puck's harem to enjoy each other's company just as much as they enjoyed the time Puck spent with them. And he certainly didn't complain when they all had fun together!

Brittany quickly removed her clothing before starting on Santana's and when they were both finally naked she took her time kissing her way down San's perfect body, paying particular attention to all the places she knew drove her wild. Once she finally reached her destination Brittany took a moment to look down in wonder at the woman laid out in front of her. Brittany had never admitted to anyone that she was in love with Santana, although she was almost positive that the feelings were reciprocated. Lowering her head to Santana's centre she lavished her clit with her tongue before bringing her fingers up to thrust into her core.

Brittany took great pleasure in bringing Santana to the very edge of her release time and time again until she was begging her to let her come. Finally Brittany curled her fingers in just the right way stimulating Santana's g-spot causing her to arch off the bed as she came, a feeling of heat and fire rushing through her body.

As she finally regained her composure Santana leaned forward and took Brittany's fingers into her mouth, licking them clean before pushing her down and burying her head between her legs. It wasn't long before Brittany was chanting her name as her body thrashed under Santana's relentless fingers and neither of them heard the whimpers coming from the other side of the room where Quinn was watching; her brow covered with a sheen of sweat as she plunged her own fingers frantically into her pussy while watching the other two.

Quinn was the newest member of the harem and although she was welcomed and accepted, she still found it difficult to be as open with her sexuality as Santana and Brittany were. Quinn had been sold by her father after he found out she was no longer a virgin and could no longer marry the man her parents had arranged for her. Puck had been sympathetic to her plight and even though he paid her father handsomely for her, Quinn felt safe as part of his harem.

Not realising her eyes had closed Quinn jumped when she felt hands skimming over her skin. Keeping her eyes firmly shut she allowed her own fingers to be removed and gasped as she felt a tongue being thrust into her as her clothes were simultaneously ripped from her body. Quinn felt her body going pliant as her breasts were attacked, someone's lips sucking and licking until her nipples where painfully erect.

This was the first time any of the other girls had touched Quinn in such an intimate manner. She had been extremely reluctant to allow Puck to have sex with her and the girls at the same time, although none of the others had a problem with it. Feeling herself nearing her release Quinn opened her eyes to see which of the girls were creating the pleasure racing through her body. The sight of Santana's dark eyes locking on to her own as one final flick of her tongue over her clit was enough to throw Quinn over the edge as her orgasm caused her vision to blur.

Feeling the two other girls move alongside her and wrap their arms around her she drifted back to sleep, feeling content for the first time since moving into the harem.

* * *

Rachel was furious, livid, enraged, incensed and every other adjective she could think of. She had been bought by the infuriating Sultan Puck, how dare he do this to her. Rachel Berry was destined to be more than a lowly member of a harem, regardless of how gorgeous the Sultan was.

After the payment had been made one of the Sultan's maids, a slight Asian woman named Tina, had taken Rachel to one of the many bedrooms to unpack her belongings.

"You should be comfortable here Miss Rachel, through here is your bathroom and this door leads directly into Master Puck's own quarters."

"Does that door lock?"

"Of course Miss, but why would you want to lock the door?"

Rachel squared her shoulders and turned back to the maid. "I want to know if I can lock the door so I won't be molested in the middle of the night by someone I only met five minutes ago."

Tina bowed her head and muttered "yes Miss" as she tuned to leave Rachel to her unpacking.

Rachel quickly moved around the room, checking the windows and assessing if there were any escapes routes she could utilize. She failed to notice Puck walking in and quietly close and lock her door. Stepping in close behind her Puck circled her waist with his arms and pulled her back against his chest, smirking when she shrieked and started squirming against his body.

"That feels good Berry but I'm sure it would be better if you were to turn around, I'm sure those tits of yours would feel amazing pressed against my chest."

"Let go of me you insufferable oaf!" Rachel stamped her foot as she tried to free herself from his grasp, but it was no use, he had a firm hold of her and wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Berry shouldn't you be thanking me for freeing you from the clutches of Jewfro? At least with me you know you're going to be looked after."

Rachel stopped moving as she listened to Puck, "I did not need your help, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself and I would appreciate it if you could release me and allow me to continue on my journey to New York."

"And what are you going to do when I refuse to let you go?" Puck had started to gently stroke Rachel's arm, drawing little patterns with his fingertips as he lent down his lips brushing her ear as he continued, "wouldn't you like to stay here with me Berry, I can make you feel so good you'll forget all about Broadway, hell you'll forget your own name when I'm finished with you."

Rachel tried to keep her body in check as she felt an unfamiliar heat pooling between her legs and she fought the urge to press her body back against Puck. _No Rachel, don't do this! Remember who you are and what you are destined for_. Rachel finally managed to shrug Pucks' hands away and quickly moved to the other side of the room, hoping to keep as much distance as possible between them.

"I intent to keep my virtue until I am married, therefore you have no reason to keep me here. Please let me leave."

"Look I'm not going to force you into anything but I do own you now. I'll just have to find some other way for you to earn your keep." Puck turned and left the room throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he closed the door. _I'll give her a week then she'll be begging me to take her to bed._

Rachel stared at the closed door and sunk down onto the bed. _I will resist him!_

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe how many alerts this story has received, thank you all so, so much! I just hope you like the next chapter as well.**

**Forgot to disclaim last time – Sorry ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Puck was beginning to get frustrated, _really fucking_ frustrated. It didn't matter how many times he had fucked his girls he still couldn't get Rachel out of his head. He'd quite happily be sitting back enjoying the sensation of a hot, wet, willing mouth around his cock and a tongue flicking over his head when he would look down and instead of the actual girl he would see a vision of Rachel. Her pouting lips were wrapped around his cock, her deep brown eyes would bore deep into his and he would come almost immediately, before remembering that it wasn't Rachel at all. He didn't know what it meant, but he hated the fact it kept happening.

He had decided that the only way to get her out of his head was just to fuck her out, but this was proving easier said than done. Rachel had refused and rebuffed all his advances, something that had never, _ever, _happened before. Seriously he had tried everything he could think of, but still nothing was working, she still refused to sleep with him.

Hell he had even said that she didn't need to join the harem, he just wanted a little _Rachel-lovin'_ every now and then, but no, she just said '_she would not be objectified and defiled by some heathen brute'_ before whipping around and storming out of whichever room they happened to be in_. _Puck had to admit she was so hot when she got all riled up like that, but seeing her act like that just made him want her even more, which just made him even more frustrated. It was a vicious fucking circle.

Puck had decided it was time for drastic action, this time tomorrow Rachel would be in his bed and his life could go back to normal.

* * *

Rachel meanwhile was busy planning her next escape.

She had been with Puck for nearly a month and every attempt to run away had, so far, been thwarted. If it hadn't been for Matt and Mike, Puck personal security guards, Rachel was sure that she would have been able to trick some of the other staff members into let her slip away. Every time Rachel had come close to finally being free Matt and Mike would appear, as if from nowhere, and drag her back to the house, locking her in her room. The door never remained locked for long though as Puck insisted she wasn't a prisoner, but that's exactly what Rachel felt like.

It wasn't that she really hated staying with Puck; it was just that she had a plan and she was trying to stick to it. Rachel desperately wanted to perform and Broadway had been her dream for so long that she wasn't willing to give it up easily. Of course this meant that the other girls that lived in the Palace hadn't really taken to her very well, especially after her first attempt at running away.

Santana had taken offence when she had discovered that Rachel had refused to become a member of the harem. She could still vividly remember the screeching tirade she had overheard. '_Who the fuck does she think she is? She should be fucking honoured that you want her in your harem! What a stuck up little bitch! Doesn't she know how much fucking better a life she could have here? Does she want to be left starving on the fucking street? Someone needs to remove the stick from up her ass!' _

Rachel had been listening at the door as Santana ranted and raved while Puck had tried to calm her down and she had became worried when the screaming abruptly stopped. She found herself opening the door separating her room from Puck's as quietly as possible so that she could see just what was going on between Puck and Santana. What she hadn't been expecting to see was a naked Santana bent over the end of Puck's bed as he pounded into her, grunting with the force of his thrusts. Of course, she should have realised that Puck would use his own special _talents_ to calm Santana down.

Rachel had quickly closed the door and made her way into her bathroom, turning the shower to cold as she stripped down and stepped under the spray, desperately trying to calm herself down. Her body was betraying her mind as she felt heat pooling low in her stomach but she refused to do anything about it; she was going to remain pure and untouched until she was married, and if Rachel was anything she was determined.

There had been a lot of cold showers since that very first time. Puck was certainly trying to break her defences down and sometimes, more times than she was willing to admit, she was very close to throwing herself at him and letting him do whatever he wanted to her. But when she started to feel that way she remembered that Puck didn't love her and that he would only be using her to fulfil a basic physical need.

Rachel was trying to figure out what routes she had not yet tried when there was a knock at her door. Looking up she saw Puck making his way into the room and Rachel felt her heart rate quicken as she realised he was only wearing a towel.

"What can I do for you Noah?" Rachel asked trying to keep her voice dripping with disdain.

Puck looked at her with the most infuriating expression on his face that Rachel couldn't decide if she wanted to smack or kiss off. "I was just thinking about going for a swim, care to join me?"

"No thank you, I'm quite happy staying in my room."

"Come on Rachel it's just swimming, no funny business I promise."

Rachel felt her resolve fading as she looked up into his gorgeous hazel eyes and before she knew what was happening she had agreed to come down to the pool.

"Oh and clothing is optional, but none is preferred"

Rachel watched as he left and a felt blush creeping all over her body as she realised that he and probably all his girls would be naked. But she still went to her dresser took out a bikini, hastily changed and made her way down to the pool.

* * *

Puck had been surprised when Rachel had agreed to come to the pool without much of a fight, he just worried that she would get cold feet when she realised that none of the other girls would be there. Puck knew that there was more than a little animosity between Santana and Rachel, so he had been sure to pick a night when his girls were engaged in their own activities. It was strange that this was the first time he had not been tempted to join the three of them as they _enjoyed_ each other. Puck thought that Rachel should be grateful that he was willing to spend an evening with her instead of with three girls willing to fulfil his every desire.

As he waited anxiously for her Puck removed his towel and dived into the pool, swimming to the furthest edge so he would see Rachel arrive. He knew that she wasn't really happy living with him and he knew that she wanted Broadway, but he hoped that once she listened to what he had to say to her tonight she would start to appreciate him more.

He was going to asked her to be the star attraction at his new bar, a new venture for him. His financial advisor, Artie, was still more than a little hesitant about the project as it was nothing like the other businesses they ran, but Puck was certain that they could really make this work, especially with Rachel at the helm.

"Noah, where are you?"

"Over here Rach." Puck watched as she walked towards him, groaning inwardly at the sway of her hips in her tiny gold bikini, seriously it was so small she may as well be naked. As Puck watched her stand at the pool edge nervously, he thought she had never looked more beautiful, which stirred feelings inside him that ran further than just wanting to fuck her, she was trying to kill him, he was sure of it.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh they're busy having '_girls only night'_, Brittany wanted to invite you but I told her we had plans. Aren't you going to get in? The water's lovely." _God I sound like such a fucking pussy._

Rachel quickly slipped into the pool but remained at the opposite side from Puck, feeling her cheeks flush when she realised she was disappointed that he was wearing trunks.

Puck fought the urge to swim over to her, knowing that she would start to freak out at his 'inappropriate behaviour'. "So I have a business proposition for you."

"We've been over this a thousand times Noah, I will not engage in any form of sexual activity with you, not now or ever. I should have known better than think you would want to speak to me like an actual civilised adult instead of the sex depraved deviant that you are!" Rachel began swimming towards the steps before she felt Noah hand wrap around her ankle and pull her back until she was leaning back against the side of the pool trapped between his arms.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rach; I actually want to talk to you about a business venture."

Rachel was having a real difficulty focusing on anything but Puck's chest, it just looked amazing, wet and muscular and so very close.

"So what do you think?"

Shaking her head slightly to clear it Rachel looked up at Puck's expectant face. "Sorry what did you say?"

Puck smirked as he realised that Rachel had been so busy looking at his body she hadn't heard a single word of his little speech. "I asked you if you wanted to be the star at my new bar. You'll be able to sing, dance and perform, all your own composition, you can be in charge of all the entertainment."

"What kind of bar? I hope you are not trying to set me up in some kind of brothel!"

"No Rach it's going to be a real upmarket place, a little mini Broadway right here in Lima. People will come from miles around just for a glimpse of the talented Rachel Berry." Puck knew that if he was going to get Rachel to agree to his plan he would have to appeal to the performer in her, she would never give up the chance to be on the stage.

"What makes you think that I would want to perform for you?"

Puck's mind was suddenly thinking back to this morning when he had awoken from a very vivid dream of Rachel performing a striptease. It had been so erotic that he had gone straight to the harem and told the girls to strip for him, but even as they had moved around him removing their clothing it had spectacularly failed to live up to the dream, probably due to the fact it wasn't Rachel standing in front of him pushing her panties from her body.

He had still managed perform, he was Puck after all, and ensured each of the girls came at least once, but once he had returned to his room he could hear Rachel singing in her room and his cock was instantly hard again. He had never had to take care of his business himself before, well at least since he had become Sultan, but he couldn't help but slide his hand around his cock as he listened to her beautiful voice until his breathing became erratic and he came hard.

Realising Rachel was still ranting in front of him about his barbaric lifestyle and obtuse values Puck did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her, taking full advantage of her surprised gasp to plunge his tongue in sweeping over the roof of her mouth before stroking her tongue.

It took Rachel a few moments to regain her self-control and quickly pushed Puck away, her chest heaving with anger. "How dare you kiss me like that Puckerman! I can't believe you are so disrespectful that you would invade my personal space and violate me in such a manner."

"Rach, I'm sorry, fuck I just couldn't help myself, I couldn't think of another way to get your attention." Puck tried to move back closer to her but was cut off by a look that seriously made him fear for his balls.

"So you thought the best course of action was to stick your disgusting tongue in my mouth! I think that it would be best if I left now, God knows what you'll try to do if we try to continue to have a conversation."

Rachel swiftly made her way to the pool steps and grabbed her towel wrapping it tightly around her body before turning around towards Puck again. "I will come and inspect this bar before I make my decision. I am well aware that to make it I need to ensure that my voice is in its peak condition and I will concede that for this to happen I need to hone my talent which I may be able to do at your bar, if it is up to my high standards."

Puck watched as Rachel turned and almost ran back to the house before he allowed himself to smile. He may not have managed to get in her bikini tonight but he was definitely heading in the right direction. After swimming a few lengths to calm down his body he made his way up to his girls hoping to release some of the tension in his body caused by being so close to Rachel without being able to touch her the way he really wanted.

* * *

Rachel watched from the shadows as Puck pushed open the door to the girl's room. She heard the squeals as they pulled him further into the room and saw them wrapping their arms around him before the door was slammed shut, blocking Rachel from their world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and as always please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for taking so long to update; I had a serious case of writers block and then holidays and real life got in the way.**

**I was so disappointed that the whole time I was in America I was unable to see a single episode of season 2 and even more that I was in Las Vegas a week after Mark was there! Guess I'll just have to wait till January till Glee is on in the UK!**

**Still don't own**

* * *

It had been six weeks since Puck had asked Rachel to work in his bar, although bar wasn't really the right word to describe the venue. Rachel had been literally speechless when she had first walked in; it wasn't some dingy little drinking hole with a sticky floor and grubby toilets, but a high class establishment, which quite frankly would not have been out of place on The Great White Way.

She had been allowed to make nearly all the decisions regarding the other singers and dancers, and even had complete control of what they would be performing. It had been an exhilarating and exciting experience and for the first time since she had moved in with Puck, Rachel actually felt happy and didn't feel the need to try and escape.

Rachel had also begun to _slowly _warm to Puck, although she was still determined not to give in and sleep with him, she was pleasantly surprised that throughout all the arrangements and auditions _Noah_ had been insightful and perceptive. There really was more to him than just a sex addict, although she had began to realise that he was very good at hiding his true self beneath innuendo and smut. If only he would let the Noah side of his personality out more often.

On the morning of their opening night Rachel was busy insuring all her costumes where pressed and ready for an efficient change between numbers, although there really was no need as she had double and treble checked them the after their final dress rehearsal the previous day. Two of the other performers that she had insisted they hire were also backstage preparing and Rachel smiled as she listened to her new friends playfully argue over who was the biggest diva.

Rachel had been instantly drawn to the flamboyant singers, Kurt and Mercedes; they had arrived at the audition in a whirlwind of attitude and glamour and she had been completely wowed by them. They had such a presence on stage that both Rachel and Puck immediately agreed and offered them a place in the show.

Rachel had not been blessed with many friends while she was growing up, she had been so determined to get to Broadway she had tended to come across as competitive and abrasive, which in turn had caused many people to avoid her, so it had been a wonderful experience for her to bond so quickly and completely with the colourful duo. When they had accepted their contracts, and bizarrely moved into the Palace, Rachel had been worried that when they discovered Puck's penchant for multiple lovers they may be as equally disgusted as she had been, but they seemed to take the news surprisingly well and shrugged it off with flippant comments suggesting that Puck was far to good looking to be tied down to one woman. For some reason, which Rachel couldn't, or didn't want to understand, she was far from happy at that thought and it played on her mind over and over during the weeks before opening night, especially when she was alone in her room going over choreography and set designs, while the rest of the household enjoyed the excess of wine and debauchery Puck's lifestyle provided.

Shaking herself from her recollections, she was finally happy that all her preparations here where complete and she had done everything possible to ensure a smooth opening night. Rachel made her way out of the bar and into the car where Matt was waiting to drive her back to the palace. She quickly opened the passenger door and slipped into the front seat before Matt realised she was there and had the chance to get out and open the back door of the Limo that Puck had insisted she use.

"Puck won't be happy knowing that you're driving up front like a member of staff rather than in the back like the star of the show Rachel."

"Matthew I have told you repeatedly that I really do not heed what Noah thinks I should or should not do, he does not own me therefore I may do as I please."

Matt chuckled to himself as he pulled the Limo smoothly into the traffic and made the twenty minute drive back to the Palace. _I wouldn't have mentioned anything if it weren't for Puck giving me a talking to the last time he found out she sat up front, and let's be honest when is she going to realise that she really does 'heed' what Puck thinks._ He had noticed a marked change in the behaviour of his Boss and the diminutive brunette seated beside him. Although they still argued like cat and dog over nearly everything, they were not vindictive or bitter as they had been in the very beginning when Rachel had first moved in. Matt believed that they had began to really depend on each other during the build up to the grand opening and if truth were told Puck had been spending a lot more time with Rachel going over plans for the bar than he had spent getting his kicks with his girls.

* * *

Puck was pacing around his room getting more and more nervous as the minutes ticked past. _What the fuck is taking her so long, I thought she was just checking costumes and props, how can that take three fucking hours._ Walking back to the window he peered out but there was still no sign of the Limo making its way up the drive.

Throwing his self back onto his bed Puck closed his eyes and let his mind wonder back over the past few weeks. They had been the happiest time of his life and he knew that was all down to Rachel. The whole thing had started as a way to finally get her into his bed, but the more time they had spent together the more he had realised that Rachel was the type of woman that you couldn't help but fall in love with. They had so much in common when they were both able to get past the preconceived notions they had about the other. They were both passionate about music and he still laughed at Rachel's shocked expression when she had heard him sing for the first time.

There had been so many times while they were going over music for the bar when Puck had to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her or touching her; nearness to her felt like such a pleasant pain. He had her in every way but the one way he wanted, but he had decided that today was the perfect time to open his heart to her. _If I tell her how I really feel maybe she'll admit she likes me too, I know she does I've seen it in her eyes when she looks at me._

Standing up again Puck made his way to the window and was delighted to see the Limo entering the gates. Turning quickly he raced down to wait for Rachel.

* * *

As Matt stopped at the entrance to the Palace he saw Puck standing in the doorway with a very impatient look on his face. _Crap he's going to give me shit for Rachel being up front, it almost seems like he's jealous that she might actually want to sit beside me._

When the vehicle stopped Matt hurried round to open the passenger door before Rachel could gather all her belongings. Rachel reached up and kissed Matt's cheek once she stepped out of the car. Thanking him for his patience she quickly hurried up the stairs knowing that she only had a few short hours to be back at the bar and she still had a lot of preparation to do. She never saw Puck as he had hastily retreated back into the Palace the moment he witnessed the kiss.

* * *

Puck made his way hurriedly to the girls' room as he felt his anger pulsing through his body. _What the fuck is she doing kissing Rutherford, he's my fucking bodyguard and driver, why the fuck would she want him when she could have me? Don't even know why I care, frigid bitch would probably be fuckin' useless in bed anyway. I don't need her, I've got San, Brit and Quinn to keep me satisfied. I don't need her tiny, perfect little body. _Cursing his stupid brain for conjuring up images of a naked Rachel writhing below him Puck pushed open the door and quickly made his way over to the massive bed situated in the middle of the room.

Quinn, Santana and Brittney where quick to join Puck on the bed, watching him intrigued as he quickly and silently removed his clothing and lay back motioning them to tend to his needs. Sharing a quick look of confusion they all leaned over and began kissing and caressing his body. In all the time they had been in Puck's harem none of them had him seen him behave in this manner. Normally he would have been more interested in taking care of them before he allowed them to reciprocate and he definitely would not have been soundless. As a rule Puck's 'dirty talk' was legendary and he had been know to generate orgasms with his words alone.

Santana had just positioned herself between his thighs lowering her mouth to his dick so she could give him the mind blowing head she was famous for when he jerked away from her.

"No I only want Brit and Quinn, Santana you can leave us alone." Puck bit out as he refused to look at the Latino.

"What the fuck? What do you mean I can leave? I give fucking epic blow jobs, why the fuck wouldn't you want me?"

"I'm in the mood for blondes today so like I said, you can leave."

Tossing her hair over her shoulder Santana moved from the bed to the couch against the opposite wall. "Whatever, I think I'll stay here until you come to your senses."

"_No._ I said leave and I meant it, get out Santana." Puck still refused to look at the brunette as he dismissed her, instead focusing his attention on the girls currently frozen with matching expressions of disbelief on their faces. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Quinn quickly hurried to replace Santana between Puck's legs and lowered her hands and mouth to his cock which, for the first time ever, was no where near hard. She gently began to lick and stroke unsure what was really going on but intent to prove that she could satisfy his needs. The thought of being told to leave the Palace was unimaginable; there was no where for her to go.

Puck closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Quinn's mouth around his flaccid dick. _What the fuck is going on in your head Puckerman. Why aren't you hard yet, normally you just have to see a bit of skin and you're practically bursting out of your pants. Just stop thinking about Rachel, you obviously don't mean anything to her and nothing is ever going to happen between you, stop fucking moping and just fuck the girls who want you._

Signing as he finally felt his cock start to respond to Quinn's touch he opened his eyes and looked down and the blonde. _This is so wrong; you have to stop this now._ Puck jerked involuntary, shocked at what his conscience was telling him. He had never once thought that his actions where wrong, he had never had sex with anyone who didn't want to sleep with him too. He had never forced anyone to do anything. _What about Rachel?_ No, he had never forced her to sleep with him, but he wouldn't let her leave the palace even after her repeated escape attempts. _I was just trying to keep her safe, she wouldn't survive alone. If she could Jacob wouldn't have been able to bring her to me in the first place. _

Quinn was still trying her best although Puck was still only half hard and he could see the frustration written all over her face. The situation would have been funny, if it hadn't been happening to him. Turning his head slightly he noticed for the first time that Brittany was no longer in the room. _She always was more interested in Santana than me, guess I should have realised that sooner. What the fuck am I still doing here, I don't want Quinn and she doesn't want me. This has to end now._

"Quinn, just stop okay." Gently pulling her up by the shoulders he placed her on the bed beside him as he quickly redressed.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you going to make me leave?" Quinn hated the pathetic tone in her voice as she felt the tears welling in her eyes. This was her worst fear; Puck was going to kick her out onto the streets.

"No of course not" Puck pulled Quinn into a hug when he noticed her tears. "Hey it's ok, don't worry I'm not going to make you leave if you don't want to, you can stay here as long as you want." Pulling back from the hug she smiled back at him. "So what's wrong, what happened?"

Puck smiled back before shrugging his shoulders. "I've just realised that this is not what I want anymore. I want something more, something real."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
